Protector
by FantasyNerd306
Summary: This is the 3rd installment of my Rider series. Zebedee lost his Rider years ago, but he is still shattered by her death, but when a very special were-cat shows up, his life changes in the blink of an eye. Johnny Cuba is once again on the rise. Will Zebedee be able to protect the child? Rated T for now just to be safe. Note: The tugs are bio-mechanical in this world.
1. Chapter 1

Zebedee searched the port for any signs of prey of any kind. Despite lacking a light, his sharp eyesight pierced the darkness of the night with ease. His stomach growled with ravenous hunger, begging for a meal. A slight movement caught his eye. He stopped and looked down to his left. A human, or what appeared to be human, was cowering in fear at the sight of the hungry Z-Stack. Zebedee revealed his anchor like claws. The figure tired to flee, but Zebedee snatched her in a vice like grip. He lifted her to his eye level, and opened his cavernous jaws, and then paused, and slowly closed his maw.

He realized that this wasn't human at all. It was only a small were-cat child. She had a strange marking around her eyes that made her look like a raccoon. Her brown and scruffy tail, ears, and hair told him she had been out for at least a couple days. He couldn't believe she was roaming around this late at night.

"Where are your parents?" Zebedee kept his voice low and had a gentle tone. He was just so huge compared to a full grown man, and to talk normally would most likely deafen the little child.

"They are walking among the stars." the girl squeaked. Zebedee blinked in shock. She was an orphan, and in harm's way. It was too dangerous to be out and about when the Z-Stacks are slithering about.

"Do you have any family you can go to?" he asked. The little girl shook her head.

"No," the little girl squirmed. "They were murdered. They told me to run away, so I ran from home."

Zebedee's eyes grew wide, and he put down what was going to be his potential prey. "Murdered?!" Zebedee almost shouted it out. The girl nodded. She looked like she was about to cry. He wasn't sure how to comfort the child, but he could at least offer her some company. She sat down on his bow.

"What's your name?" the little girl cocked her head to the side.

"Zebedee," the Z-Stack softly replied, "And yours?"

The girl looked up at him. "My name's Wildmask." she stood up and touched Zebedee's nameplate. "I've never been _this_ close a Z-Stack before."

Zebedee's stomach growled again. Wildmask whimpered and backed up until she could go no further, now afraid of her new friend. Zebedee placed an anchor like claw on his gut and chuckled nervously. "Sorry 'bout that." he smiled sheepishly.

"You won't eat me right? Like those stories that my parents used to tell me when I wasn't a good girl?" Wildmask whimpered.

Zebedee spluttered in shock. "Heavens no! You're too young, and I don't want to trigger a war between us and the were-cats. Do you have any other family you can go to?"

"No," Wildmask shook her head. Zebedee sighed. He couldn't just leave her out here, not like this. She needed someone to watch after her just for tonight, but... what if no one else will take her in? She'll be left out in the cold again, and next time a Z-Stack won't be as friendly and devour her. He was going to have to do the right thing, and take her under his wing, and possibly raise her. It wasn't going to be an easy task, but Shadowpelt, his previous and deceased Rider, would have wanted him to do that.

"Alright, you can stay with me." Zebedee smiled gently, but he hid his huge fangs.

"Really?" Wildmask's face lit up. Zebedee chuckled softly.

"Yes, now get under my hat. I don't want you to catch a cold." Zebedee replied. Wildmask didn't question him, and slowly climbed up to Zebedee's hat. She was weak and malnourished, making it a difficult, if not impossible, task. She reached for Zebedee's hat as if to lift it up, when suddenly her foot slipped. She gasped and scrambled to re-establish her grip, only to fall. Zebedee caught her in his claws before she could scream.

"It's okay, I gotcha." Zebedee whispered as he lifted his hat, gently placed her underneath it, and carefully lowered his hat. His stomach growled even louder as if to complain about Zebedee's choice. _I'll just get something in the morning._ He thought as he turned back to head for home. He looked up at the stars, and sighed. _Shadowpelt, if you're up there... please... help me with this kid. She has nowhere else to go. I'm all she has now. I can't let anyone take her from me. It would be too much for her to loose her parents, and her one and only friend. Please Shadowpelt, I'm begging you._ He hadn't chosen a Rider since Shadowpelt died. He remembered her sweet scent and kind disposition. She was always loving towards him, all the way to the moment she let out her last breath. He was never so close to a Rider before until Shadowpelt came along. She was... special.

He returned to the Zero Marine Corporation, and settled into his spot. He looked at his reflection in the water, and noticed one star that was shining brighter than the rest. He looked up at it for a few moments, and an unusual thought came across him. What if they were destined to meet? Was it fate? Is this young child destined to be his next Rider, or is this a coincidence? He wasn't sure, but one thing was certain: she needed him. He relaxed and smiled, glad that he had given a new start, and he slowly fell asleep to the steady rocking of the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: I am currently working on a story that explains the origins of the Riders, and why the tugs had their appearances changed. I already have an alternative version in the works. If you want me to go ahead and post it, let me know in the reviews. If you want to know what a Sargasso looks like, search sargasso dragonology on Google. I do not own dragonology or TUGS.

Zebedee woke up and yawned like a cat. He looked up at the sky. The sun was just about to peek over the horizon. According to his experience at sea, he had an hour before dawn. He quickly, but silently slunk out of the Zero Marine Corporation, and to the edge of the port port, where no one was watching. His stomach growled loudly and cramped. Zebedee grimaced, reached underneath his hat, and gently touched Wildmask's arm.

Wildmask grunted and slowly opened her eyes. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes as Zebedee gently grasped her. She was startled at first, but she remembered what had happened the night before, and quickly relaxed. Zebedee gently placed her on his bow, and immediately began to search for prey. He spotted the distinct shimmer of a school of fish, but he didn't bother to catch them. He needed something decently sized to fill his hungry gut. A spiny fin broke the surface of the water. He knew what it was: a sargasso.

Zebedee waited for the perfect moment, then sank his claws into the creature's shoulders, and quickly pulled it up into view. The sargasso thrashed and struggled to sink its teeth into Zebedee's claws, but a tug's hide is virtually impenetrable. Wildmask staggered back as blood and water flew everywhere. Zebedee sank his fangs into the sargasso's neck, injecting his lethal venom, and crushing the sargasso's windpipe. The sargasso's screech was cut short, and it suddenly went limp. Zebedee released it, and licked the blood from his canines. He used his anchor like claws to slice off a chunk of meat, and held the morsel up to his mouth. He pulled his tongue back, inhaled, and released his venom when he exhaled. The venom ignited, and a small stream of fire escaped his powerful jaws. He let it burn for for a minute or two, and closed his jaws, cutting off the stream of fire. He let it cool for a little bit, and then gently handed it to Wildmask.

Wildmask reluctantly took the offering from him, and nibbled on it. It was tough, but at least it was cooked. She wouldn't be able to finish this. To Zebedee, it wasn't even considered a snack, but to her it was huge, about the size of a Thanksgiving turkey. It didn't take long for her to start to wolf it down. Her least meal was nearly a couple weeks ago, so this came just when she needed it most. Zebedee smiled, glad to see she was eating. He ripped off a large chunk of meat, and didn't even bother to chew. He just swallowed it whole. Wildmask flinched, and folded her ears back against her skull. It was terrifying sound to hear from a tug, especially a Z-Stack. The very thought that if he hadn't had mercy on her, and could've eaten her instead wasn't very pleasant. Zebedee noticed the change in her behavior, and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't eat you, just relax." Zebedee smiled. Wildmask slowly relaxed. Zebedee resumed devouring his catch. Within minutes, he was finished, and all that remained of the sargasso were a few bloodied bones and a little bit of blood. Zebedee licked the blood from his lips and claws, and purred like a giant cat. Now satisfied, he patiently waited for Wildmask to finish eating. She wasn't able to eat even a quarter of it. "Are you done?" Zebedee asked.

Wildmask nodded. Zebedee gently took what was left, popped it into his mouth and swallowed it. He gently grasped her, and lifted her to his eye level. She was a bit scruffy, so he started to groom her like how a cat would groom its kitten. Wildmask wriggled and protested, but quickly gave in because she had little to no strength at the moment. She giggled as Zebedee gently licked her cheek. His tongue was rough like a cat's, but a little wet like a dog's. When Zebedee was sure she looked nice, he placed her underneath his hat, returned to the Zero Marine Corporation, and sneaked in a quick nap to help digest his meal.

About an hour later, the Z-Stacks awakened, ready for today's work. Captain Zero gave them their work for the day. Zebedee was to work with Zak in obtaining another steel contract. Zebedee wasn't too keen on working with a fellow Z-Stack, especially now that he had Wildmask with him. He didn't feel that Wildmask was safe. She was at risk of being discovered, and taken away, or worse, but she seemed smarter than to just suddenly take a peek at what was going on unless he made sure the coast was clear.

Wildmask soaked up Zebedee's immense warmth. The night he found her was so cold, almost freezing, and chilled her to the bone, but the warmth Zebedee provided was definitely more than enough to keep her warm. She began to eavesdrop on Zebedee's conversation with another tug, most likely another Z-Stack.

"You're awfully quiet Zeb. What's eatin' ya?" the Z-Stack asked.

"Well, there's really nothing to talk about." Zebedee replied. His voice sounded solemn. He was grieving about something or someone.

"You're still recovering from Shadowpelt aren't you?" the Z-Stack's voice had a hint of sympathy. It was shocking to hear this tone of voice from such a revered creature. Zebedee was silent for a few moments, and then sighed.

"Yeah, I just can't..." Zebedee trailed off.

"We've all been through it Zeb. We're here for you." the Z-Stack was silent for a little bit. "It's never easy to let your Rider go."

"You can say that again." Zebedee's voice started to crack a little. He sounded like he was struggling to hold back tears. Deep within her heart, Wildmask felt something she was all too familiar with, sorrow, grief. She had a gift: empathy. She could let someone talk to her, and she would feel what they felt. She would feel their pain. Sometimes, if there is enough people in the room, she would just have to step foot in the room, and she could sense what they felt. This was a gift most humans never understand, or even have. She felt Zebedee's broken heart, and depression. A tear trickled down her cheek. He shared the same broken heart she had. She wiped her tears and sniffled. The emotions were too much for her. Zebedee seemed to be struggling to hide his emotions. "I just don't want to talk about that now." Zebedee obviously wasn't in the mood to talk now. His old wound had stared to bleed.

"I didn't mean for you to feel that way, Zeb." the Z-Stack caught Zebedee's signal and ended the conversation. Wildmask had never expected a Z-Stack to show signs of mourning.

 _We have something in common with each other. We both lost our family. Perhaps I should stick with him after all._ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just thought that since Warrior, Hercules, and Lillie had hair under their hats, doesn't that mean all the tugs have hair under their hats? It makes a little bit of sense for all of them to have hair under their hats instead of just a few.

After a few hours, Wildmask began to grow restless. She softly recited all the rhymes she had learned from her parents, and that killed about an hour and a half, and then she began to curl Zebedee's hair with her fingers. To her surprise, his hair was rather soft like down on a baby bird. Even after that, she was still looking for some form of entertainment. She looked at her tail. It was ragged and scruffy like a raccoon's. She decided to fix the fur on her tail, and brush it with her fingers. She winced as she come across a few knots, but she managed to pull on through. She tried to fluff her fur on her tail up a little bit, but that didn't seem to fit her, so she tried a more smooth style, and that seemed to fit her perfectly. _Huh, not bad._ She smiled, pleased with her handiwork. That managed to kill a few hours, and seemed to have done the trick in keeping her occupied.

Zebedee was was tempted to check on Wildmask, but he knew better because there was another Z-Stack with him. If a Star Tug was with him, then it would be different because he knew he could trust the Star Fleet with her. They would know why she meant so much to him. The very fact that Shadowpelt was gone didn't help matters either. The old wound was bleeding. He couldn't bear to loose Wildmask. She had helped him recover a little bit, and she so small and helpless in his eyes.

 _I can't loose her._ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Zebedee immediately felt relief the moment the job was completed. This time, they won the contract without any trouble. Perhaps Wildmask was his good luck charm. Well, she did help him recover from loosing his most recent Rider a while back. She was slowly putting the pieces of his broken heart back to together. For the first time today, he relaxed as Zak bid him farewell, and left for his next job. _Thank Neptune he's gone._ Zebedee sighed in relief. He looked at the open window of the Zero Marine Corporation, and, as expected, Captain Zero gave him his next task for today, but this one was rather unusual.

"The Star Fleet has asked for assistance. One of you will represent my fleet, and build up an image for me!" Captain Zero's megaphone didn't shake as much as it normally would, telling the Z-Stacks he was at ease, or at least in a better mood. The Z-Stacks chuckled amongst themselves. The Star Fleet was asking _them_ to help. Zebedee saw this as a chance to let Wildmask stretch her legs, and get some fresh air. He didn't want to ruin Captain Zero's good day, so he quickly volunteered to do the work. The Z-Stacks looked at him in shock, but they didn't seem suspicious, at least not now.

 _Now's my chance to let Wildmask stretch her legs a little bit. She's been under my hat all day._ Zebedee thought. He didn't waste any time getting to the Star Marine Corporation. To his surprise, some of the Star Tugs welcomed him.

"Nice to see you again Zebedee." Ten Cents smiled.

"And to you too pipsqueak." Zebedee joshed. The other Star Tugs chuckled, and Ten Cents just rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha very funny Zebedee." Ten Cents scoffed.

"Alright that's enough!" Captain Star's voice made everyone go quiet. The Star Tugs respected their captain, signaling a strong bond between him and his tugs. "Zebedee, you are to help Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Big Mac up river with clearing the remaining debris from the storm a few days back."

Zebedee looked over at the two switchers and harbor tug that he was about to work with. _I can trust them to keep her a secret. I can only trust the Star Fleet, and no one else._ He thought.

Wildmask sighed, and laid down on her back as she let her imagination take her to another world. _Will he show me to the other Z-Stacks? If he does, how will they react?_ She thought.

Zebedee was with Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Big Mac and was helping them remove the debris. _If I show her to them, it could get that weight off my chest, but how will they react to her? Would they tell Captain Zero?_ To be honest, he was a little afraid for Wildmask. He didn't want her to be taken from him, not like this. He had started to like watching after her. Maybe he should let her stay for a little while longer. He was starting to get attached to her, just like how he was with Shadowpelt. _It might be worth a try._ He cleared his throat, interrupting the awkward silence between them. "I, uh, have something to show you." Zebedee was cautious with this. It could go very badly within the blink of an eye. The Star Tugs he was working alongside with stopped what they were doing and gave him a curious look.

"What is it? Did you choose another Rider?" Sunshine asked him. Zebedee shook his head.

"You promise not to tell anyone, including Captain Zero?" Zebedee's voice had gone down to a whisper.

"We promise." Ten Cents replied softly.

Zebedee took a deep breath, bracing himself for their reaction. _Here goes nothin'._ He reached underneath his hat. Wildmask was taken by surprise when Zebedee raised his hat, and gently grasped her. She squinted as the light of day blinded her. Zebedee gingerly placed her on his bow. She saw two Star Tugs, and the smokestack of a rather petite Star Tug. She walked over to the edge of Zebedee's bow and looked down. She saw the one of the smallest, and most adorable tugs she had ever seen. The switcher smiled, revealing only one front fang. She giggled, and the tug purred. It was glad that it had made her smile.

"Who is this young lass?" the largest tug asked. Wildmask looked up at Big Mac in wonder. The tug chuckled, and she felt it in her chest, and her knees buckled a little.

"This is Wildmask. I found her last night. She, " Zebedee paused, "doesn't have...parents."

Big Mac's expression turned soft. Ten Cents was speechless, but he managed to let out a few words. "Poor kid.." Ten Cents murmured. Wildmask's broken heart began to ache once more. She sniffled, and tried not to cry. She wiped her eyes with her ragged shirt. Zebedee could tell that Wildmask's old wound was bleeding, just like his when he remembers Shadowpelt. He gently brushed her hair from her face with his huge anchor like claws. He couldn't find any words to comfort the child. This was a foreign topic to him.

Big Mac gently crooned. "Aw, it's alright lass." Big Mac reached for her. Zebedee froze, and stared at him. Something deep within him screamed at him to snatch her, and snarl at Big Mac, but he refrained. Big Mac would know how to console the child with having such a young Rider himself. Big Mac gently grasped her and held her close. "It's alright."

Wildmask snuggled into Big Mac's immense warmth and sobbed softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Big Mac gently wiped her tears from her face, and softly hushed her. He was doing all he can to comfort the child. Wildmask's sobs slowly ebbed away as she sensed the energy Big Mac was giving off. He was sympathetic, and gentle. It made her feel warm inside, and safe, just like how she felt when her mother, or what she thought was her mother, embraced her.

"Are you okay now?" Big Mac kept his voice at a soft and gentle tone to keep her from crying. Wildmask looked up at him, and nodded solemnly.

"Yeah," Wildmask croaked softly.

"Okay, I'll give you back to Zebedee now." Big Mac gently placed Wildmask back on Zebedee's bow. Zebedee relaxed. He was more at ease with Wildmask safe and sound on his bow. Wildmask looked up at Zebedee. The look she gave him nearly killed him. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"I'm sorry." Zebedee's voice was now softer than a whisper.

"It's okay. I know how you feel." Wildmask murmured. She returned her gaze to the Star Tugs as she wiped her cheeks dry with her ragged shirt and sniffled. Big Mac met Zebedee's gaze.

"We better get to work. Captain Star's not a patient man." Big Mac went back to his normal gruff tone.

A/N: I always thought of Big Mac being a gentle giant, but he just doesn't like to show it. It seems to fit his caring side doesn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

After working for several hours, they finally cleared the debris from the river.

"I'm glad to see you're felling a little better Zebedee." Big Mac smiled, truly relieved that Zebedee had started to recover from the loss of Shadowpelt. Zebedee returned a weak smile.

"Well, I have to stay for the little one yo-" Zebedee froze, and his heart sank. He used to call Shadowpelt _little one_ , and it had a special meaning for her. Shadowpelt was more than his Rider, she was his child. His expression grew solemn as the memories of Shadowpelt came flooding back.

"Ah, it's alright lad. We've all been through it at least once." Big Mac's warm smile faded. The two Star switchers agreed with him.

"But none of them were like... her." Zebedee sighed, and looked at his reflection in the water. He couldn't take it anymore. "I, uh, I have to go." Zebedee left with a sigh. Sunshine was about to pursue the Z-Stack, when Big Mac stopped him. Sunshine looked up at him in question.

"Leave him be. He needs some space." Big Mac lifted his gaze, and watched the Z-Stack slowly make his way back home. Zebedee was silent, but Wildmask could feel his pain. She gently stroked his bow, and kept eye contact with him., trying to provide as much comfort as she could. Unexpectedly, Zebedee gently grasped her, lifted his hat, and hid her underneath it just as he would have entered the port. Unfortunately, Billy Shoepack had seen them. Billy was curious, for he had never seen Zebedee with this child before.

 _What's he hidin' her for?_ Billy wondered.

Zebedee was rather co-operative with the other Z-Stacks for the rest of the day. No one bothered to question him because they knew someone had to have reminded him of Shadowpelt. Out of his Riders, he took her death the hardest. They were so close, almost like a parent and child, so when she died, Zebedee was shattered, but there was always the option to choose another Rider, but it wasn't likely that he would choose another one. It could help him recover from Shadowpelt's death, but it could also hurt him. He could recover, or he could spiral into depression. It would be a gamble, but this was a chance he wasn't willing to take.

 _I don't think it would help if I chose another Rider. Shadowpelt...she just can't be replaced._ Zebedee sighed. _I might as well not choose anymore Riders all together. It would be the safest bet for now, but Wildmask... oh Wildmask... I just might_ have _to make her my Rider in order to keep her safe, but she's awfully young to be a Rider._ He froze as a rather unusual thought dawned upon him. _Could she be the one? Could she be my next Rider? Maybe, but I'm not sure at the moment. I really don't know much about her. I guess only time will tell._


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Billy Shoepack was picking up more dynamite from the munitions factory when Zorran happened to stop by.

"Why don't you move over, and let the tug with the contract pick up his order?" Zorran hissed. Billy quickly backed down because Zorran was definitely one to be messed with, especially when he's in bad mood like today. Zorran let the humans load up his barge, and almost looked like he was tempted to just squish them like puny little insects. Billy was silent for a moment or two, and then finally mustered the courage to speak up.

"Hey Zorran," Billy's voice was a little on the soft side. It was almost as if he was afraid of the Z-Stack. Zorran looked down at him.

"What?" Zorran growled deep in his chest like an aggravated cat.

"Is Zebedee lookin' after Captain Zero's kid?" Billy raised an eyebrow. Zorran froze, puzzled.

"No, Captain Zero never had kids. Why do you ask that?" Zorran narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Well, I saw Zebedee put this kid under his hat, and I thought it was Captain Zero's kid." Billy replied. Zorran's tow line twitched like a cat's tail.

"Hmm... Is that so?" Zorran looked off into the distance and in the direction of the Zero Marine Corporation. _Looks like I have to remind him not to keep any_ pets _without my say so. I'll just have to report this to Captain Zero._ Zorran smiled wryly, the menacing trademark of a Z-Stack.

Zebedee waited patiently for any prey to pass by as he intently watched the calm water like how a hawk watches for its prey to enter striking distance. He needed to provide Wildmask the sustenance she needed to help her regain her strength. A flash of silver caught his eye. He spotted a school of fish, and quickly snatched them up in his anchor like claws. He picked out two of them, fileted them, let out a jet of flame to roast them, and gently handed the filets to Wildmask. Taking care of Wildmask reminded him of the bond between a tug and it's Rider. It was closer than how a parent was close to a child. Wildmask seemed to be his little miracle. She was so weak when he first found her, but now she had regained some of her strength in less than a week. She only managed to eat two of the filets, and gave them back to Zebedee as he devoured the remaining fish. He licked the blood from his claws, and hid Wildmask under his hat again. He headed back to the Zero Marine Corporation.

Wildmask nestled into Zebedee's soft warmth. She never felt anything as warm as him. She felt safe now that she was under Zebedee's care. She knew about the Riders, and she always wanted to meet one some day ever since she could walk. For the first time in almost a month, she felt...happy. She sighed and closed her eyes, unaware of what was going on outside.

Zebedee snarled and bared his fangs as he realized what was going on. They had discovered Wildmask and now Captain Zero was trying to take her, his little one, away from him. He didn't want to harm his own captain, but Wildmask was in danger of being ripped away from him, and that didn't fly well with him. Something deep inside his heart screamed out for him to lash out and attack. It was something he had only felt with Shadowpelt. He gave in, and snapped his jaws at Captain Zero. The poor human yelped and jumped back. Zebedee wasn't the easy going tug he knew anymore. Zebedee was now a ruthless and blood-thirsty monster. The Z-Stacks stared at him in shock. Zebedee had never acted like this around someone that wasn't his Rider before.

"If you so as much lay a finger on her, I'll kill you you worthless little brat!" Zebedee unleashed a powerful jet of flame for good measure, and Captain Zero fled back into his office. The human had gotten the message. He looked back at his fellow Z-Stacks and roared like a great lion.

"Who told him?!" Zebedee snarled. No one dared to speak up, but Zebedee knew who to ask in this situation. He looked at Zip with fury burning his eyes like a raging fire. Zip swallowed nervously. Zebedee growled deep in his throat, and the little switcher cowered before him. "Who. Told. Him." Zebedee bared his fangs. Zip quickly cracked.

"It was Zorran! Please don't kill me Zeb! I didn't do anything I swear!" Zip blurted out. Zebedee whipped around to stare at his leader, who was unsure of how to take the Zebedee's sudden change.

"You!" Zebedee snarled and faced Zorran. For the first time in his life, Zorran was terrified of Zebedee. Zebedee was a whirlwind of unrestrained fury. Zebedee was out for blood. Zorran reversed, only to bump into the docks. "I should've known you backstabber!" Zebedee finally snapped, and attacked Zorran. Zorran was powerful, but he was no match for the larger Z-Stack. It became clear that Zebedee was going to kill Zorran for what he had done. Wildmask, the child he had been protecting since the night before, lifted Zebedee's hat and revealed herself.

She pulled his hair. "Zebedee! Stop it!" Wildmask screamed, and Zebedee snapped out of it. Zebedee looked down at his bloodied claws, and his badly beaten and terrified leader. Terrified, he fled as the other Z-Stacks rushed in to treat Zorran's grievious wounds.


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: I'm finally getting off my butt, and working on the very first one (not the alternative version). It will explain how all of this happened, and answer a few questions.

Wildmask lowered Zebedee's hat, and hid underneath it. She was terrified. Zebedee almost killed a fellow Z-Stack, and probably would have if she hadn't stopped him. She had heard everything Zebedee said, and tears began to form in her eyes. He didn't _have_ to protect her like this, not with his very life. An unusual thought dawned upon her. He would only protect her if she was his Rider. Maybe, just maybe, he had chosen her to be his Rider, and hasn't had the time to create and seal the bond. Sure, Captain Zero was trying to take her from Zebedee, but wouldn't it be better if she was given an actual home? Apparently, Zebedee had other plans.

After what seemed hours, Zebedee finally lifted his hat, gently, almost weakly, grasped her and carefully placed her on his bow. His sides were heaving, telling her he had just stopped to rest just moments ago. They were in an abandoned warehouse. She assumed they were up river due to the lack of the usual noise and bustle of the port. She looked up at him just as he lowered his hat. The dried blood on his claws was a stomach churning sight, but it wasn't the worst she had seen. A tug devouring its kill was a bit more gruesome.

Zebedee finally managed to catch his breath, and relaxed. They were a safe distance from the port. He looked down at her and saw the fear and confusion in her eyes. He sighed. "I suppose I owe you some answers eh?" Zebedee knew it was inevitable, and now it happened. He almost lost her. He knew he needed to come up with a good excuse for this _and_ prevent this from ever happening again. It was time. It all made sense now. She was the one. She was his Rider. "I...I want you to be my Rider, Wildmask."

"Really? _Me_?" Wildmask's eyes grew wide with either excitement or awe, or both. Zebedee chuckled.

"Yes, you little one." Zebedee smiled gently. "Now do you know how to do this?" Zebedee raised an eyebrow. Wildmask shook her head, no surprise there. "That's perfectly fine, I'll walk you through it." Zebedee was sure to be patient with her. She was just a child, and probably wouldn't be able to understand some of the steps. He let her climb up to his wheelhouse, something only Captain Zero had the guts to do.

Wildmask climbed as far as she could, and reached for the silver glowing cord at the back of Zebedee's head just as he told her to. She grasped the cord and her whole arm felt cold, and goosebumps formed on her arm. She could sense the cord's power. The energy it was giving off was so alien. It filled her with youthful energy. She didn't have anything to cut the cord with, so Zebedee, careful not to hurt her by accident, snapped the cord for her with his huge anchor like claws. _Is this going to hurt?_ Wildmask wondered. There was only one way to find out. She placed one of the exposed tips onto her palm like how Zebedee had instructed. She nearly fell as agony raked through her body. It felt like a frozen dagger that was set on fire pierced her skull, and her hand and was going up her arm. Zebedee caught her in his claws. The pain ebbed away, and he gently placed her on his bow. She held her head in her hands as her forehead throbbed. She froze when she felt a powerful presence gently brush up against her very spiritual being like how a finger gently trails across skin, the first contact that seals the bond.

 _Can you hear me?_ Zebedee's voice rattled her mind. She flinched a little.

 _I...I thinks so._ Wildmask rubbed her forehead. _Aw...ow... my head... it hurts._

Zebedee chuckled. _Don't worry little one. It'll go away in a little bit._ He smiled. Wildmask spent the next few hours trying to reach out to Zebedee, and she eventually figured it out. He let her explore his memories. She went as far back as to the times when he was just a little pup. Wildmask smiled when she found those memories. Zebedee delved into her mind, but not as deep as she delved into his. He was afraid if he went too far, he would damage her young and growing mind, and also out of privacy. He believed that Wildmask should feel comfortable before he started to learn about her. Wildmask sat down on his bow, and nestled against him. She sighed and soaked up his immense warmth.

 _I always wanted to meet a Rider, but I'd never thought I'd_ become _one._ Wildmask yawned. Zebedee smiled gently.

 _I wasn't expecting it either, but I had to protect you, and this was the best way to do so._ Zebedee yawned like a cat, revealing his huge sharp fangs, and his pink tongue curled. _You better rest. You'll need all your strength tomorrow._

Wildmask didn't reply. She was already asleep.

A\N: Yay! She's a Rider now! Let's see what happens tomorrow shall we?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Zebedee returned to the Zero Marine Corporation, and wasn't surprised to see the Coast Guard there. He revealed Wildmask and she showed him the white anchor marking on her palm. The Coast Guard could do nothing. Zebedee was protecting his Rider. The other Z-Stacks stared at him in shock. They couldn't believe he had chosen another Rider. Zebedee knew he owed them a few answers, so he came clean with them. They seemed to understand, much to his relief.

"Congratulations Zeb." Zak smiled. "You finally found a Rider."

"You have a good heart Zeb, to take her in like that..." Zip shook his head.

"I know. I couldn't just leave her like that. She's... like Shadowpelt." Zebedee never expected to compare her to his previous Rider, but it was true. She was like Shadowpelt. His heart ached a little, but not as much as it normally would. Wildmask had healed his pain. She was his little blessing in disguise. In a way, he was her father, a proud one at that. He let Wildmask explore the place under his watchful eye. She mustered up the courage to talk with Zip and Zug. That was a good start. It was clear that Zip had already taken a liking to her. She was more of his level of a playmate, not too rough, but not too soft, just right. Zebedee chuckled as he watched the two of them play.

Out of all the Z-Stacks, aside from Zebedee, Wildmask liked Zip the most. He was more of her level of play, at least at the moment. She even met some of the other Riders. They admitted they all thought Zebedee wasn't going to choose another Rider after the previous before her: Shadowpelt. That name... it was so familiar, but she didn't quite recognize it. Little did she know that one tug knew the truth about her parents, and it wasn't pretty either.

A\N: Yes! She doesn't know what her real parents are, but they are to be revealed soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

News of Zebedee's new Rider spread like wildfire through the port. Whenever he passed by another tug, whether it be a fellow Z-Stack or Star Tug, they congratulated Zebedee on choosing Wildmask. However, not everyone was thrilled with this news. Johnny Cuba had escaped, and was all the more wiser this time. A couple months ago, he forced a pathetic human to kill the child's parents to distract the Coast Guard and let him escape. He ordered the human to kill the child as well, but the human's morality got the best of the puny pest, so Johnny Cuba smite the human without remorse. If he was to get to Zebedee, he was to kill Zebedee's Rider himself. He knew the child's real parents, and it was an easy way to get to Captain Zero. This was going to be no easy or safe feat. Zebedee was a formidable foe indeed. Zebedee would guard his Rider with his life, not mention all the tugs would protect her as well. It is in their code of honor to protect each other's Riders no matter what. They shared the duty of protecting and looking after each other's Riders. They took the phrase " _It takes a village to raise a child_ " quite literally. For now, he was restricted to the outskirts of the port for safe measures.

Zebedee held back a bone rattling growl as he caught the familiar reek of Johnny Cuba on the wind, an old foe as big as him would certainly pose a threat to his Rider, but his better instincts told him to wait for Johnny Cuba to make the first move. It was too risky to take him on out in the open, but if he was forced to enter the port, they would have the upper hand. Now it's just a waiting game. He had the other tugs behind him, and he was cunning enough to create a decent trap, but that was _Zorran's_ specialty. Judging by how uptight the other tugs were, they had picked up Johnny Cuba's scent as well. At around noon, they gathered at the rail bridge and devised a strategy to take down Johnny Cuba for good.

"We'll have to wait for him to come to us. We'll need an ambush attack. We know this port better than every tramper combined. He _will_ have to come here eventually." O.J smiled. The other tugs murmured in agreement. Willowfern, a were-cat woman and Sunshine's Rider, crossed her arms.

"Not bad, and he won't be able to move around very well." Willowfern nodded. Once the plan was made, Zebedee proposed that Willowfern should be Wildmask's mentor until she could actually go to school. Willowfern graciously agreed, and offered to start Wildmask's lessons that very day. Of course, Zebedee had work to do, so he left her at the Star Marine Corporation.

Wildmask knew nothing of her kind's etiquette, so Willowfern had quite a tough time with her, and meant that she had to start from scratch. She started with the proper posture, and greeting. She had to constantly adjust Wildmask's elbow in the greeting.

"Stop slouching! You need to be proud of your power!" Willowfern snapped. Wildmask folded her ears back in annoyance at Willowfern's strict ruling.

"But I just want to be a normal person!" Wildmask protested. Willowfern sighed and shook her head. O.J stopped by, and saw the struggle.

"You can't force her to change who she is, Willowfern. If that is what she wants to be, then leave her be." O.J's tone of voice was gentle, but firm. Wildmask sighed in relief. O.J suddenly got an idea. "You know what, I'm taking a break for the moment... Wildmask, have you ever been to school?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but not for very long. I couldn't go back to school after mommy and daddy... you know.." Wildmask shrugged.

"Okay, then how about I take over for now, Willowfern. You're not as patient you need to be." O.J smiled gently. Willowfern shrugged.

"Alright, just don't squish her by accident. Zebedee will kill me if anything happens to his precious little girl." Willowfern sighed. O.J let Wildmask climb onto his bow, and took her somewhere quiet, so she could concentrate. He started with arithmetic, and once Wildmask seemed to be loosing interest, he changed to science. She excelled at it, and found it fascinating. He did her best to keep her interest by changing the subject whenever she showed signs of boredom, and that seemed to do the trick because Wildmask had improved a little. As much as he wanted to tell her the truth about her actual parents, but it could make things worse. For now, he had to wait for the time to be right.

A\N: O.J and his Rider are the mentors of every new Rider, so he would already know what to expect and would be patient with the new Riders. Wildmask has the knowledge of a fifth grader at the moment, and O.J is teaching all he knows when it comes to us humans (which isn't very much LOL).


	10. Chapter 10

A\N: Johnny Cuba must be pretty patient to wait this long. I would've just left to be honest.

Over the next three years, Wildmask had grown a little bit, and was going onto twelve years old. O.J felt so lucky to watch her grow into a young tween. She was cunning, but nowhere near as cunning as Zorran, at least a the moment. Zorran never thought he would feel like this about her, but he was proud of the little child, and he even offered to watch over Wildmask whenever Zebedee was away. It was clear that Wildmask was much more comfortable with the Z-Stacks, and was brave enough to climb onto their bows and talk to them, which pleased Zorran. The little child was a brave little soul that was for sure. Sometimes, she was so quiet that Zorran would completely forget that she was with him until she coughed, sneezed, or cleared her throat, which scared the living daylights out of him when it happened. She spent most of her time with either O.J or Zebedee. Zip and Wildmask had grown rather fond of each other. Zip was now a rebellious teenager, and was growing rapidly. It seemed only yesterday to Zorran that Zip was just a little pup. Unfortunately, Johnny Cuba had become more bold, and moved a little closer. That wasn't a problem. What was a few years to a tug that would live for centuries? They can wait for many decades if it comes to that.

Willowfern took over Wildmask's education again, much to Wildmask's dismay, except this time she was more focused on teaching Wildmask how to transform and use magic. Using magic was natural for Wildmask, which wasn't much of a surprise to Willowfern. A were-cat is born with the ability to use magic, but learning to transform into their different forms however, was a much different story. Usually a were-cat would learn how to transform at the young age of five years old in were-cat years, in human years, it's five thousand years old.

"Relax and let your body do the work. Your body knows what to do." Willowfern smiled. Wildmask closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The skin on her back gave way to armor and brown fur as her muscles bulged. "Yes! Yes! That's it! Don't stop now! Keep going!" Willowfern urged Wildmask to follow through the transformation. There was one thing that Willowfern failed to tell her, the first transformation is always pure agony. Wildmask's heart pounded like a machine gun as she hunched over as she grew in size and muscle. Her skeletal structure rearranged and a surge of strength made her inhale deeply. She rose when the transformation was complete. It was no different that her cat form, except she looked slightly more humanoid and was about as tall as a grown man. She wasn't fully grown yet, so she still wasn't at her full potential. "Yes! You've done it!" Willowfern gave her a round of applause.

"It would have been nice of you told me it would hurt this much." Wildmask stretched.

"The first transformation is always painful, but after that, it's completely painless." Willowfern smiled.

Zebedee watched Willowfern and Wildmask from a distance as he pulled along a barge and smiled when he saw his Rider, his child, successfully transform for the first time. It was a milestone for her. _Well done little one! You've done it!_ Zebedee purred. He felt Wildmask's excitement and triumph. He quickly went back to work, unaware that O.J was watching.

A\N: The truth shall be revealed shortly! Sorry if O.J seemed a little creepy there. He's just having trouble deciding if he should spill the beans or not.


	11. Chapter 11

A\N: Sorry, it's been a while. There were other things that required my attention. Anyway, let's begin.

O.J knew he couldn't hide it forever. It would be best to tell her now to prevent breaking her heart at a time like this, and he never wanted to hurt her in any way. It was a heavy weight on his chest, and it only grew heavier every time he saw Wildmask. He watched Zip and Wildmask play under Zebedee's watchful eye. It was just the very fact that her mother was much closer than to the Z-Stacks than anyone else thought was rather heart-wrenching. Wildmask never got to know her real mother, and Zebedee had no knowledge of the secret affair. If he was to tell them, now was the time.

Zebedee smiled warmly as O.J mosied towards him. "Hey there old timer. How's life treatin' ya?"

O.J rolled his eyes at Zebedee's comment. "Very funny Zebedee. I'm fine thank you." O.J took a deep breath. "There's something I've been needing to tell you and Wildmask." he swallowed the lump in his throat, obviously uncomfortable with what he was about to tell them. Zebedee gave him a weird look, and called Wildmask back to him.

"Yes, Zebby?" Wildmask giggled. Zip joined her side and gently nuzzled her. O.J chuckled softly. Wildmask had given Zebedee a pet name.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you both." O.J paused, trying to make it sound not as bad as it really was. "It's about... Shadowpelt." his heart sank as Zebedee's old wound began to bleed.

"What?" Zebedee snapped, trying to hold back tears.

"If you haven't already noticed Zebedee... Wildmask reminds you of Shadowpelt sometimes doesn't she?" O.J asked him. Zebedee was silent for a few moments.

"Yes, she does." Zebedee wasn't comfortable with talking about Shadowpelt.

"Well... there's a reason for it. I promised Shadowpelt I wouldn't tell you, but," O.J paused, "I think that Wildmask has the right to know." O.J took a deep breath. "Shadowpelt... had an affair... with Captain Zero."

Zebedee stiffened, and his blood turned cold at the old steamer's words. "Why didn't she tell me?!" he growled. He refused to believe it. Shadowpelt never showed any interest in anyone. It was so unlike her. "This... this isn't like her."

"Zebby, who's Shadowpelt?" Wildmask tilted her head to the side. Zebedee felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"She... was my last Rider. We were... close, closer than any other tug and Rider. She left on an ocean voyage... Her ship was caught in a storm and the ship was destroyed." Zebedee sobbed. Wildmask was in shock. She had _never_ seen Zebedee cry before, let alone expected it. He was so strong in her eyes, but now... he's different. Zebedee gritted his teeth. "There were no survivors... If only I refused to let her go... she'd still be alive." Zebedee looked down to see Wildmask's face had contorted to an expression of sorrow and agony. She felt his pain.

"Shadowpelt..." O.J sighed. "She became pregnant and Captain Zero abandoned her. She couldn't afford to keep the baby, so she set it up for adoption. Her baby..." O.J decided it was best to get it over with. "Shadowpelt is Wildmask's mother."

Wildmask's heart sank. She wasn't born into a normal family of humans. Her father, Captain Zero, wanted nothing to do with her, and her true mother died. She never got to know her mother, but at least she could try to reconnect with her father. Actually, it felt more like Zebedee was her father. He took her in and gave her the gentle love and care she needed.

"That's impossible. I would've known if she was expecting, and Captain Zero would've been dead by now." Zebedee growled.

"Did you sense another presence hidden in her Zebedee?" O.J knew he was pushing his luck. Zebedee didn't reply for a few moments.

"Yes, I did, but... I only caught faint traces of it." Zebedee carefully reached out for Wildmask's mind, and paid more attention to the energy around it. His eyes grew wide. The very energy her mind gave off was felt just like the tiny presence in Shadowpelt. Tears started to well up in his eyes again.

"Zebby, are you okay?" Wildmask gently touched Zebedee's flank. Zebedee didn't answer for a moment.

"Yes, little one." Zebedee couldn't believe it. _It all makes sense now. Now I know why I felt it was fate that we met._ Zebedee thought.

 _I feel that way too Zebedee. I feel that way too._ Wildmask nodded.

A\N: So here's Wildmask's REAL parents, Captain Zero and Shadowpelt. I can't imagine holding something like that in for so long. O.J must really had been a good friend to her. There will be plenty more in the future!


	12. Chapter 12

A\N: This is just a sneak peek as to what the curse has done to the tugs in the port. Don't worry, there's no gore or anything. This is just a demonstration of thier power, and provides fore-shadowing of my next installment. I do not own Dragonology. Let's begin shall we?

Zebedee returned to the Zero Marine Corporation with Zip and Wildmask and broke the news to the rest of the Zero fleet. The other Z-Stacks were furious with Captain Zero's foolish actions.

"She's your daughter, so grow up and take up responsibility for her you ungrateful little ba-!" Zorran was beyond furious. Zebedee quickly covered Wildmask's ears as Zorran started to curse. She couldn't hear a thing, but Zorran's feral snarl and the other Z-Stacks' grimaces told her all she needed to know. Zorran was enraged. She knew all too well to steer clear of any tug when it is in this state, especially Zorran, and Captain Zero, her father, was lucky that he was in a building that was a safe distance from the fuming Z-Stack, but Zorran could unleash a jet of flame at any moment and reduce both the building and the human to ashes. When Zorran's temper cooled, Zebedee uncovered her ears. She sensed fear, not from the Z-Stacks, but from her father. She couldn't blame him though. An angry tug is dangerous in the extreme, more dangerous than a hungry Z-Stack surrounded by humans. She stepped back until she felt Zebedee behind her, and felt him reach for her mind.

 _He won't hurt you little one. If he does, I'll kill him for it._ Zebedee growled softly. Zorran heard him growl and quickly reversed a little. Captain Zero was silent for several minutes, probably cowering before the Z-Stack leader. At last, he spoke.

"I'll arrange the adoption papers." Captain Zero squeaked. He had no choice. He was forced to take in his daughter or be slaughtered by his own tugs. A puff of smoke escaped from his smokestack. Satisfied, Zorran settled back into his spot. Wildmask looked up at Zebedee and reached out for him.

 _But I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you._ Wildmask looked like she was about to cry.

 _You don't have to stay with him little one. You're better off with me anyways. At least I take care of you little one._ Zebedee purred softly. He didn't want to force Wildmask to do this. It hurt him just as much as it hurt her. He wasn't going to let anyone take her from him, even if it meant fighting to the death. His stomach rumbled. He was ready for lunch. _Are you getting hungry? I'm starting to get a little peckish._

 _A little bit._ Wildmask met his gaze. Zebedee gently grasped her and gingerly placed her on his bow. He slunk away and searched for prey of any kind. He snatched a fish in his claws, fileted it, and let out a small jet of flame onto it. Once he was sure it was done, he gently handed it to Wildmask. She graciously accepted it, and started to nibble on it. As he patiently waited for Wildmask to finish, he spotted a human worker, who seemed oblivious to his presence. The curse, or what the tugs call the blessing, turned the tugs into man-eating monsters, that is until the two captains 'fixed' it, but the Z-Stacks still retained their taste for human blood. His stomach growled, begging him to take the human. He couldn't do this, not in front of Wildmask, but the temptation was just too strong, and he gently urged Wildmask to hide under his hat. He didn't want her to see this.

He waited a couple moments to see if the human had become aware of him. The human was at ease, and oblivious to the danger. This human would make the perfect snack. He silently raised a claw, and quickly snatched the human with lightning speed in his claws. The human screamed and struggled to get free of Zebedee's vice grip. Zebedee stopped as the human unsheathed a tiny dagger. The human was going to attack him with an ornament. How cute. He smirked as the human attacked his wrist. The weapon bounced off of his metal hide, leaving him unharmed. Zebedee simply shook him, not too much, just enough for the human to loose his grip on his weapon. The human cried out as he dropped his tiny weapon. The dagger plunged into the depths of the ocean, never to be seen again. Now disarmed, the human didn't pose a threat to him, not that he posed one in the first place. He held back a smile to keep morale as the human's face turned pale. The human knew what was coming. The human's eyes grew wide with fear as Zebedee opened his jaws, revealing his huge fangs. Zebedee chuckled softly as the human tried to push back as he pulled the human into his jaws. The human desperately attempted to scramble out of Zebedee's powerful jaws, but Zebedee pushed the human back inside. It would probably look a little funny to another tug watching him try to keep the human from escaping. Zebedee snapped his powerful jaws shut, crushing the human like a grape in a single bite, and swallowed the human whole in a single gulp.

Satisfied, he let Wildmask emerge from beneath his hat. All of the tugs devoured humans, but the Star Tugs will only devour a human if it is suffering, dying, or if they have no other option during a famine, while the Z-Stacks ate humans like they were candy. The reason why he didn't eat much was that it was migration season for the Frost Dragons, and there was a popular resting spot for them near the quarry. If one lands there to rest, no tugs will go to sleep hungry tonight. This was their one and extremely rare chance to kill their most favorite prey. Today will be no different than any other day, except tonight could be a feast for all of them.

That evening as dusk fell over the port, the Z-Stacks gathered and waited patiently at the quarry in high hopes of a feast for them. Their lights were off, but their vision cut through the darkness and mist with ease. Zebedee had left Wildmask with Captain Zero for tonight. In this dangerous situation, he was forced to leave her at home. Everyone went silent as the beating of leathery wings caught their attention. This was it. This was what they have been waiting for. Zip licked his lips, eager to sink his teeth into dragon flesh for the first time. The exhausted frost dragon landed. It was full grown, but it wouldn't be much of a problem to take it down for them. The others looked at Zorran. Zorran's tow line twitched, giving them the signal to take their position. They spread out, staying downwind of their prey. The frost dragon laid down, exposing its neck and belly. Zip and Zug started to grow restless. This would be their first time taking down a dragon. The ocean breeze was blowing towards them, giving them a strategic advantage. The wind wasn't enough to make any noise, but the dragon didn't know that. Zorran hissed softly. This was their cue.

All at once, they lunged and sank their teeth into the dragon's tough hide. The dragon screeched, and struggled to get up, but Zak used his immense weight to keep the dragon from trying to get up. Zak sank his fangs into the dragon's back, trying to sever the dragon's spinal cord. Zorran had a firm hold on the dragon's snout. His bite was crushing the dragon's skull, and keeping the dragon from attacking his fellow Z-Stacks as Zak finally found the spinal cord, and bit down hard, crushing it, and paralyzing the dragon. Zebedee gnawed at the dragon's throat, trying to find its trachea. He finally found it and bit down with full force, crushing it, and the dragon's windpipe. Several hours passed, and the dragon finally succumbed to its wounds. At last, the dragon was dead. They wasted no time in devouring their kill. There was no need to fight for a spot. The dragon was big enough to accommodate them all.

It wasn't long before the Star Tugs caught the scent of blood, and Sunshine cautiously slunk towards them, trying to get a little nibble of the dragon. The Z-Stacks froze at first, and then resumed feasting. They let him join them, making this one of the very rare occasions where the Star Tugs and the Z-Stacks fed together peacefully. The dragon was far too big for them to eat by themselves in one sitting. One by one, the other Star Tugs joined them. They all quickly made way for Hercules, who had just returned from a job oversees, and he devoured the most out of them all. For his small size, Zip had a ravenous appetite, but this dragon would feed him and his fellow Z-Stacks for weeks. They all devoured as much as they could. Zebedee ate a little extra just in case if Captain Zero didn't feed Wildmask by the time he got back. He had eaten so much that he could barely breathe. Despite all of them feeding at once, there was still quite a bit of the dragon left, so they split it up evenly amongst themselves and made their way back home.

A\N: Yeah, so this is just a peek as to what the curse has done to them. The next chapter will be soon!


	13. Chapter 13

A\N: This chapter will provide another sneak peek as to what the curse has done to them. I recommend looking up 'lindworm dragonology' so you will have a better idea as to what a tug looks like when they do something in the chapter that I am not going to reveal in here. I do not own dragonology or TUGS. Any who, let us begin.

Wildmask poked her head out the window as she heard Zug' whistle. She smiled and waved as the Zero Fleet returned.

"Hey Wildmask!" Zip smiled. "Guess what we took down tonight?"

Wildmask felt a sense of pride coming from Zip. Whatever it was, he was proud of himself. "What? What did you kill?" Wildmask grew excited. He never seemed to have any self pride, so this had to be good.

"He and Zug helped us take down a Frost Dragon." Zak chuckled. Zip just couldn't help, but boast a little. Zak knew that feeling. He felt the exact same way when he killed his first dragon. It was a milestone for a young tug. It was their first step to adulthood.

"Whoa! Really? You took down a Frost Dragon?" Wildmask was in awe. Zebedee settled into his spot and chuckled softly.

"Yes, really. Oi..." Zebedee sighed. "I think I ate a little bit too much. Did Zero give you anything to eat?" he asked her. Wildmask nodded.

"Yeah. We ate out at a restaurant." Wildmask smiled. Zebedee couldn't help but go soft at her sweet smile. "Come on little one, we got a big day tomorrow." he let her climb onto his bow, and she nestled into his immense warmth. She yawned and quickly fell asleep. The next morning, Zebedee left her with Captain zero.

This was awkward. Captain Zero was spending the day with his daughter that he never really wanted to begin with, but now that he was looking at her, he started to regret it. She was a spitting image of her mother, and had grown into a fine tween. All those years he had neglected her, and the time that had passed by... he wished he could get a second chance. Well, she's giving him that chance, and he better take it. He kept clicking his pen, debating if he should take her there or not. If he came home late, Zebedee would kill him, and he'd never get the chance to reconnect with his daughter again. It was all up to Zebedee for this, but he was on a job that was too dangerous for her to tag along, leaving Wildmask's well-being in his hands. It really put the pressure on him. If she even had a tiny scratch Zebedee would kill him on the spot. As long as he keeps her out of harm's way, he should walk away to live another day. He looked at the white anchor marking on his palm and reached out to Zorran, the tug he was bonded to. Zorran clearly wasn't in a good mood today. This was the worst time for him to ask Zorran for this.

 _What do you want_? Zorran growled in annoyance.

 _I want to take her to see the other Riders, not just in this fleet. I want her to meet all of them. She needs to meet who she'll be working and fighting alongside with._ Captain Zero looked out the window at the irritated Z-Stack. Zorran was silent for a few moments, considering his captain's words.

 _Fine. If you feel that she needs to do this I'll take you there._ Zorran's tow line twitched like an agitated cat's tail. Captain Zero stood up and looked at his now precious daughter.

"Follow me, there's something I want to show you." Captain Zero gestured for her to follow him. Wildmask wasn't sure what he had in mind, but she knew better than to disobey her father. She stood up, and followed him outside. She was taken by surprise as Zorran gently grasped her in his anchor like claws, and he gingerly placed her on his bow. Captain Zero climbed onto Zorran's deck, and nearly tumbled over. Wildmask quickly caught him, and held him as best she could.

"Take it easy dad. Don't push yourself too hard." Wildmask never got used to calling Captain Zero her father. It didn't feel right. She felt that Zebedee should be given that title because he was the one who took her in and raised her. She could tell something was wrong. She could feel the discomfort in his chest every once in a while, but only when it was at its worst. She was afraid Captain Zero had heart problems. He shouldn't stress over the competition for contracts so much. It could be too much for his heart to handle. Just the energy he gave off told her all she needed to know. It had gotten worse over the years. Zorran whined like a dog, as if to ask his Rider if he was okay.

"I'm fine Zorran... I'm fine." Captain Zero gently patted Zorran's flank. He grabbed hold of the ladder that led up to Zorran's wheelhouse, and leaned heavily against him. Time was running short for Captain Zero. Wildmask had seen him smoke a couple cigarettes before, but the after he stopped. Apparently he didn't want her to see him smoking, so she wouldn't want to try it herself. It was the first time he showed that he cared about her. She looked up at Zorran. His sour face had gone soft.

"He's alright Wildmask. He just has to catch his breath." Zorran gently reassured her, but the look in his eyes told her otherwise. He must have seen the uncertainty in her eyes, and tried to hide the truth from her, but she knew the truth. Her father's days were numbered. As of right now she had the knowledge of a fifth grader, but she knew all too well that her father's smoking addiction was causing him heart problems. At least Zorran cared about her enough to try to hide the ugly truth from her. Zorran knew Zebedee wouldn't be too happy with him taking Wildmask somewhere without his permission.

 _Well... I might as well get this over with._ Zorran sighed, and made his way up river. Wildmask had been here once, but hadn't been able to take a look around, so took her chance to take in her surroundings. It was quiet, too quiet. Not even the birds were singing, but she knew why it had suddenly become so silent. A tug, a powerful and revered predator was in the area. She couldn't blame the animals. She would run and hide too if a tug was skulking about. Wherever he was taking her, it was far from civilization and deep in the country side. She had never been this far out before. She suddenly felt an odd energy field around her. She recognized it. It was the exact same kind of energy she felt when Willowfern was demonstrating illusion spells.

The river came to an abrupt end at a huge and dark building that had some resemblance to a castle. The massive arched doors seemed to touch the sky. They were black as night and bared the Tug Riders' coat of arms: a wolf and snake curled around an eternal circle as if they were chasing each other until the end of time, and a powerful dragon fanning its wings behind them. The two torches that the doors were situated between were lit, and were fueled by magic. They would burn until the end of time. Captain Zero finally managed to catch his breath.

"Lose." Captain Zero whispered in the secret language of the were-cats, and the huge ebony doors slowly creaked open, revealing their age and a long dark passageway that was lit by torches that were also fueled by magic. Zorran slithered inside and the doors slowly closed behind them. Wildmask looked around. The black walls depicted the many battles that had happened years before she was born in blood red. The Riders had to protect the port. Shadowpelt, her mother, had done this, and now she passed on the torch to her daughter, Wildmask. This was the legacy her mother had left behind. She looked down and the floors that acted as the docks were red as blood, the blood of the Riders that have fallen long ago. She felt goosebumps form on her arms, and the hair on the back of her neck and the fur on her tail stood on end. This was her heritage. This was the story of her ancestors. She jumped a little as Captain Zero, her father and a fellow Rider, laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You might want to hold on. It's going to get a little rough for a moment." Captain Zero removed his hand and held on tight to Zorran's ladder. Wildmask had almost no time to respond as Zorran sank his claws into the hard floor and heaved his immense bulk onto the cold floor, reminding her of a lindworm climbing up onto a rock to sun itself. His claws dug into the floor with ease, how like a hot knife slices through butter. She clung to Zorran for dear life as Zorran dug his claws even further into the floor and pulled himself onto dry land. Wildmask loosened her grip when Zorran had climbed onto the floor. She had never seen a tug do this before, not even Zebedee.

"How-?" Wildmask was almost speechless.

"The blessing gave us this ability. We don't like to use it very much, but we sort of have to here." Zorran looked at her at the corner of his eye, and laughed. Wildmask's legs buckled a little, and he smiled. "Don't let go of me just yet!"

Wildmask clung to him for dear life as he started to slither forward, using his powerful claws to pull himself forward. Despite his great bulk, he was quiet as a mouse. This place... it almost felt familiar to her. Maybe she had some of her mother's memories deep in her mind, and she just couldn't access them, or it could be just a coincidence. One thing was certain... Zebedee wouldn't be too happy when they get back.

A\N: Lose is pronounced like 'low', but the 'se' has just an 's' sound, not a 'z' sound. That's all for now! There will be more in the future!


	14. Chapter 14

A\N: This chapter will introduce two new characters, and one of them has a story in the works. It will be written in that character's point of view. Anyway, let us begin.

Zorran slithered into a large circular room that was connected to many halls. The room looked like it was made of a smoky grey stone. Wildmask looked up and saw the Tug Riders' coat of arms made form silver. Zorran came to a sudden stop as a little boy that was about Wildmask's age rushed out of one of the halls. The boy seemed a little disheartened when he saw Zorran.

"Oh... I thought you were Zebedee... I wanted to meet his new Rider... Sorry Zorran." the boy turned to leave. Wildmask stepped forward and held out a hand.

"Wait," her voice quickly caught the boy's attention. The boy stopped and turned around. He took a step forward. His eyes glowed with curiosity. Zorran sighed and gently grasped her. He ever so gingerly placed her on the ground.

"Are you Zebedee's new Rider?" the boy raised an eyebrow. Wildmask nodded.

"Zebedee left me with my dad for today. He didn't want me to get hurt." Wildmask jumped a little as Zorran gently tapped her on the shoulder with his razor sharp anchor like claws. She looked back at him and he gestured for her to get a little closer. Wildmask approached the boy and held out a hand. "My name's Wildmask." she smiled. The boy eagerly shook it.

"My name's Logan. I'm a Rider too. Do you want to meet the tug I'm bonded to?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," Wildmask shrugged.

Zebedee returned home and sniffed the air. His heart skipped a beat. Wildmask's scent was faint. She wasn't here. He desperately reached out for her. Nothing. He began to panic and nearly tore the whole port apart as he desperately searched for her and called out her name, only to come up empty. He had to alert the Coast Guard his Rider was missing. Thankfully before he got there, Zip stopped him.

"What's wrong Zebedee?" Zip looked a little confused.

"It's Wildmask! I can't find her!" Zebedee snapped. Zip flinched.

"Captain Zero took her to meet the other Riders. They're at the fortress." Zip was careful not to get too close. Zebedee could snap at any moment in this state.

"Why that little..." Zebedee gritted his teeth. _I'll have to give that pathetic little parasite a piece of my mind._ Zebedee growled and stormed off to the fortress.

Wildmask followed Logan through the long, and a little ominous, halls. She noticed that one half of the fortress was white marble, while the other half was black marble. It even mixed in some parts. They were on the Star Fleet's side of the fortress. It really didn't matter which side they were on. They both led to where the tugs stayed. It was a huge cavern deep within the fortress. The walls were gold with silver running through it like a bunch of rivers. The ceiling was a beautiful rose made of amethyst and lined with gold that let in the sunlight or moonlight. The water was a beautiful deep blue, and each tug had their own huge places to rest in. The arched entrances were laced with gold and ebony runes that displayed their names in were-cat script. Logan led her to one of them and poked his head inside. The tug suddenly jerked back as if it was startled. Logan gently hushed it.

"Shhh...it's okay Sammy...it's just me. I've brought a friend." his voice was soft and gentle. He looked back at Wildmask. "Now be really slow. She's skittish around people. She's...been through a lot. Let's just keep it at that." Logan smiled uncomfortably. "Just follow my lead." he slowly, almost carefully, entered the tug's 'nest'. Wildmask cautiously followed. The tug that was resting before her made her stop dead in her tracks.

The little switcher was littered with scars, a couple of them on its' face were stitched up. Dull red snake like scales were barely visible on the left side of its' chin. One eye was blue, the other was grey and looked a little cloudy. The poor switcher whimpered and backed up a little when it saw her. Wildmask's heart sank. It was scared of it's own shadow. Logan looked back at Wildmask.

"Come on, she won't bite." Logan smiled. Wildmask reluctantly approached it. The switcher was no bigger than Sunshine, if not a little smaller. It was just a pup, a young tug. Logan reached out a hand to the switcher. "It's okay Sammy. She won't hurt you."

Samantha, the switcher, slowly, almost hesitantly, inched closer and let him touch her bow. She just stared at Wildmask at the corner of her eye. Logan gently crooned, and Samantha finally relaxed. Wildmask carefully reached out and laid a hand on Samantha's bow. A smile pulled at her lips as Samantha looked at her curiously. She held out a hand, and let the switcher draw in her scent. She giggled as Samantha licked her hand with her rough tongue.

"See Sammy? She won't hurt you." Logan reached up and stoked her nose as if she was a foal.

"Wildmask!" Zebedee's voice shook the whole fortress. Samantha cowered in a corner, and trembled in fear at his voice.

 _Uh-oh._ Wildmask grimaced. She poked her head outside to see Zebedee tapping his huge and sharp anchor like claws on the hard floor. Zebedee clearly wasn't happy. Wildmask slowly emerged from Samantha's 'nest' and twisted her foot on the floor.

"Sorry for not telling you Zebby." Wildmask looked down at the ground. Zebedee's gaze grew soft and he sighed.

"I'm not angry with you, Wildmask. It's Captain Zero that's made me upset. He didn't tell me where you were going." Zebedee shook his head. "I'm just glad that you're safe, and Zero promised not to pull another stunt like that again." he held back a growl. "It better be his last time, or I'll make sure he's never seen again." Zebedee muttered under his breath.

"Zebby don't kill him! He's my dad!" Wildmask had a look of sheer terror on her face. Zebedee's heart sank. He had scared her. He sighed.

"No little one. I'm not going to kill him. Listen, I'm just angry at him because he took you somewhere without my permission." Zebedee decided he should change the subject. "Drake's been wanting to meet you. He wants to forge you a blade."

A\N: Yeah Samantha had a tough past. It will be revealed in a separate story soon enough.


	15. Chapter 15

A\N: I was listening to the Song of the Lonely Mountain by Neil Finn from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey soundtrack. It just seems to fit this scene, and was probably the song Drake was singing. Anyway, enjoy!

Drake was sitting at his forge, rolling a metal ball in his palm. It had been a long time since a new Rider joined the ranks, and a new blade needed to be forged. It had started to become a little boring after a while, so he eagerly took the chance to forge a new blade or two for Wildmask as soon as possible. He looked down at the white anchor marking on his palm, and smiled. The tug he was bonded to was neither a Star Tug or a Z-Stack. He was special. He perked up as Zebedee slithered towards him. He smiled as Wildmask climbed down from Zebedee's bow.

"So, you're the rookie eh?" Drake crossed his arms.

"Yeah, do you have something against that?" Wildmask smirked. Drake just rolled his eyes.

"She's just like you Zeb." Drake smiled. "Now let's get down to business. Do you want a two-handed or one-handed blade?"

"Is it possible to do both?" Wildmask raised an eyebrow.

"Yes there is. Any specific style?" Drake asked her.

"What would my mother want?" Wildmask was letting him decide it, which made it all the more fun for him.

"She'd want a blade that would look as if it jumped right out of a legend. She would want a blade that instills fear into the hearts of her enemies." Drake rubbed his chin. "I think I have a blade in mind. I'm going to need a little help though. If Zebedee's okay with it." he looked up at Zebedee. Zebedee reluctantly let her assist him. Drake reached out to his tug.

 _I need to forge another blade. Can you come here and bring me a couple Sky Iron ingots?_ Drake glanced at the huge opening behind his forge.

 _Very well._ The tug replied. Wildmask stepped back as Sea Rogue slithered out of what looked like a cave behind the forge with a couple of ingots in his powerful jaws. Sea Rogue ever gently gave them to his Rider, and Drake put in his fire-proof apparel.

"You might want to cover your eyes, kid. It's going to get hot and bright." Drake lowered his wielding helmet, grabbed a pair of tongs, and picked up an ingot. He held it up to Sea Rogue, and Wildmask shielded her eyes. Sea Rogue inhaled deeply, and unleashed a powerful jet of flame onto the ingot for a few seconds, and then snapped his jaws shut, cutting off his stream of fire. Drake quickly got to work, pounding the ingot into shape with his hammer, and occasionally lifting it to Sea Rogue to soften it again. Drake softly sang an ancient song as his hammer pounded the ingot to the beat. He used one ingot to make the shape, and the other to strengthen it. After hours of working on just the blade, he finally finished it. He quenched it in oil, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He removed the blade from the quenching barrel, and laid it on his work bench where he worked on the handle. When the blade was finished, he picked it up and held it up to check for warps or cracks. Satisfied, he created a scabbard to go with it. He considered an idea that popped into his head, and softly murmured a spell over the blade. The blade glowed, and then the light faded. He nodded, pleased with his work, and gave it to Wildmask.

Wildmask marveled at the blade's beauty. It looked like a demonic Samurai sword. The dragon head on the handle, and the wings on the hand guard took hours of precision and plenty of patience. The blade itself was black as night with what looked like blood running through it like tiny streams. She ran her hand across the blade's surface. It was flawless.

"This... this is beautiful!" Wildmask held her blade by the handle. It was light as a feather. "What did you make this out of?"

"It's made of Sky Iron, a rare material found only on Fantanzia. The weapons that are created from it are light, durable, and sharp enough to kill a dragon. That thing will slice through almost everything." Drake chuckled. "Now all you have to do is name it."

 _You can name it Thorn because that blade will be a nasty thorn in your enemies' sides._ Zebedee looked at her.

"I want a name that means something and sticks out to me, not in plain English though. I want an ancient name." Wildmask was mesmerized by the blade.

"There is one word I know that you might like." Sea Rogue looked down at her.

"What is it?" Wildmask looked up at him.

"Cerebum." Sea Rogue smiled as Wildmask considered his the suggestion.

"I like it. Cerebum it is!" Wildmask smiled. Red light danced across the blade and the sword's name was magically etched into the blade in blood red runes.

"You'll need this." Drake gave her Cerebum's scabbard. "Good luck out there, and may this blade serve you well."

A\N: Cerebum is Latin for wit or rage. It is up to you to decided which meaning the name means. Climax is coming up real soon!


	16. Chapter 16

A\N: I almost forgot this part! This part just came up after thinking for a while about Wildmask's future and relation with the Z-Stacks. Let's begin shall we?

That afternoon Zebedee, Wildmask, Zorran, and Captain Zero returned home. Cerebum, Wildmask's new sword, seemed to have an energy around it. Wildmask could sense it. Drake had enchanted the weapon. Now she just had to figure out what it was. Of course, that could wait, but another problem couldn't. There was a different energy in the air. Something was wrong. She couldn't pin point exactly what it was, but she had had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. With her being technically part animal, she can sense things most people can't. If only she could find the source of the energy, then she might be able to set it right. She watched Captain Zero enter his office, and it suddenly dawned on her that her father had heart problems. Could the energy be a sign of a heart attack? She didn't know, but she couldn't safely rule it out.

Wildmask leaned back against Zebedee, seeking comfort from his presence. Zebedee's immense warmth made her relax. He provided her with the sense of security only a father could provide. She closed her eyes, and felt Zebedee's heartbeat against her back, and the flexing of his powerful muscles as he breathed. It soothed her. It was quiet for a while, until Zip cleared his throat, and startled Wildmask a little.

"You know, I've been thinkin'... since you're Wildmask's dad, Zeb, what does that make me?" Zip raised an eyebrow.

"That's... actually a good question." Zak looked at Zebedee. "Does this mean we're related to her, Zeb?"

"I suppose." Zebedee never really thought about this before.

"Ooh! I want to be her uncle!" Zip smiled.

"No! _I_ want to be her uncle! You can be the baby." Zug growled.

"No, you're the baby!" Zip snapped.

"Alright! Alright! I'll settle it for you. Zak, you would be her uncle. Zorran... you'd be her grand-pappy." Zebedee smiled as he got a few chuckles.

"Wait what?" Zorran blinked. Zebedee quickly cut him off, so he wouldn't be able to complain.

"Zip, you would be her big brother, and Zug... eh, you can be the family dog." Zebedee held back a chuckle when he saw the expression on Zug's face. Everyone, excpet Zug, burst out laughing.

"How's come he gets to be the big brother? Why can't _I_ be the big brother, and he be the dog?" Zug frowned.

"Because Zip is more of a brother to her than you you idiot!" Zorran snapped. "Now be glad that you are the dog and not her grandpa!"

Wildmask's sharp hearing picked up the distinct sound of someone falling onto the floor in Captain Zero's office. Everyone froze. They heard it too.

 _Oh no._ Wildmask quickly climbed down from Zebedee's bow, and rushed into her father's office. She stopped and clutched her chest when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her instincts were right. Her father was having a heart attack. she fumbled up the stairs, and her eyes grew wide. Captain Zero was slumped over the desk, gasping for air and clutching his chest. She quickly reached for the phone and called an ambulance.

A\N: So there you have it! Zug doesn't seem very happy though LOL! The next chapter will deal with her future, and Captain zero has a wake up call. Until next time, see ya!


	17. Chapter 17

A\N: This is what I mean by when Captain Zero has a wake up call, and Wildmask gets a special surprise. Let us begin shall we?

Captain Zero came to and looked around. He was in a hospital room. Wildmask was sitting across from his bed, tears in her eyes and nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Wildmask." Captain Zero groaned. Wildmask looked up at him.

"Dad, you're okay." Wildmask sniffled and walked over to his bedside. Captain Zero smiled weakly. He hated to see her like this, but he couldn't hide the truth from her anymore.

"Can you tell Zorran I'm alright. He's probably worried sick." Captain Zero chuckled, and then groaned as the pain returned. Wildmask nodded, and was silent for a while.

"He knows. He's relieved to know you're okay." Wildmask gave a weak smile. Zebedee's familiar presence brushed against her mind. She could sense he was a little worried about his captain.

 _Is he...okay?_ Zebedee feared the worst.

 _He says he's okay. I'll keep you updated._ Wildmask withdrew.

This was a huge wake up call for Captain Zero. Who would run his company when he dies? Who would take care of his tugs? It made sense to keep the business in the family, but Wildmask was too young to run the business right now. Although... she did have the whole Zero Fleet backing her. They would help her, and he could teach her the tricks of the trade, but does she want to run the business? There was only one way to find out.

"Wildmask, do you want to run the corporation when I'm... _gone_?" Captain Zero croaked.

"Why...of course, dad. I'd love to!" Wildmask smiled. Captain Zero returned the smile.

"I'll have to teach you after you start going to school again." Captain Zero watched Wildmask's eyes light up.

"I'm going to school again?" Wildmask was surprisingly happy to go back to school. It would giver her something to do other than just hang around the Z-Stacks all day. Captain Zero chuckled.

"I thought you wouldn't want to go back to school." Captain Zero admitted he didn't expect that reaction from her. At least she cheered up a little. As long as his daughter was happy, he was content. "It's getting late, and you have school tomorrow. I'll tell Zorran to pick you up."

"Are you sure dad?" Wildmask had a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Yes, Wildmask, I'm sure." Captain Zero reached out for Zorran.

 _Can you pick Wildmask up from here? She needs to sleep if she is to go to school tomorrow._ Captain Zero sensed a wave of relief from Zorran. Zorran must've been worried sick about him.

 _Very well._ Zorran withdrew. A few minutes later, Zorran arrived and Wildmask started to make her way down. After ten minutes, he reached out to Wildmask.

 _What floor are you on?_ Zorran raised an eyebrow.

 _I'm on the twelfth floor_. Wildmask replied. Zorran sighed.

 _Oh my Neptune... this is going to take forever. You know what? Stand in front of a window, so I can see you._ Zorran looked through the windows. Wildmask was standing at a window, and waved at him. _Step back a little. I don't want you to get hurt._ Zorran let her step back, and then broke the window with his huge anchor like claws. He grabbed Wildmask, who seemed a little shocked, and headed back home.

A\N: LOL Zorran's a little impatient isn't he? Oh well. Captian Zero won't be too happy when he has to pay for the repairs, so now Wildmask is Captain Zero's successor, and will take over the company when he retires or dies (which ever comes first). Climax will be coming up in a couple chapters! (Finally)


	18. Chapter 18

A\N: Sorry for the delay. Here's another chapter. This is mainly the preparations for battle. Let us begin.

Zebedee was relieved to see Wildmask with Zorran. Zebedee gently picked her up and placed her on his bow. Wildmask snuggled into him and yawned. The poor child had a tough day. She was exhausted. He grew soft as she slowly fell asleep with her sword in her lap. Zebedee yawned. He needed to sleep if he is to work tomorrow, but with Captain zero in the hospital, they might just get a rare break. Despite all that, he still needed to take care of his Rider, his child. He slowly fell asleep.

It was clear that the tugs weren't going to make their move anytime soon. If they won't do anything, then he'll just have to risk everything, and enter the port. He carefully slunk into the port, and looked around. He snapped around and cursed as he heard an ear piercing screech. Someone has raised the alarm.

The tugs woke up with a start, and all of them, except for Zebedee, raced out to face Johnny Cuba as Sally raised the alarm. Zebedee had a difficult decision to make. Either bring Wildmask with him and risk her getting injured or worse, or leave her and have the same risks. It would probably end the same both ways, and they would need all the help they can get.

Wilmdask knew very well that she could die tonight, but this was part of being a Rider. Her mother protected this port until her last breath, and so shall she. She grimaced and doubled over as her muscles bulged and her skeletal structure rearranged. Brown fur poked through her skin as some of her skin gave way to silver armor. Silver blades burst from her shoulder blades, and the very tip of her tail. Her nails became claws that were specifically designed to sever flesh from bone, and her mouth and nose became a muzzle filled with flesh ripping teeth. She slowly rose as the pain ebbed. She threw her head back and let out a ground-shaking roar. She looked up at Zebedee.

 _I am to carry on my mother's legacy. No matter the cost..._

A\N: Wildmask is brave little soul, just like her mother. She is dedicated to continuing her mother's legacy as long as she lives. There will be more in the future! Sorry this chapter is so short :/


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Yes! Here's the climax! Finally! I listened to Hero by Skillet while writing this one if you're wondering. Any way I won't keep you waiting much longer to read this.

Zebedee snarled and raced after his fellow Z-Stacks with Wildmask clinging to his wheel house. Johnny Cuba was now in the port and threatened the very life of his young Rider, his precious child. He had gone too far. He felt his anger turn to fury, and then to rage. His blood-thirsty instincts had taken the wheel, just like when the curse was first cast. He raced ahead of the other tugs, now solely driven by blood lust, and rammed into Johnny Cuba's side with a ground-shakily roar, knocking the wind out of the rogue tramper swung from a crane in her battle form with claws unsheathed, and slashed Johnny Cuba's cheek. Johnny Cuba screeched and snapped his jaws at her, but she was already out of his reach.

Zebedee couldn't risk another Rider getting injured. They all had to watch each others' back. Zebedee gathered all of his anger, and unleashed a blast of flame at Johnny Cuba's face. It hit its target. Johnny Cuba screeched in agony, and the other tugs joined in. They knew he couldn't hurt them now. His attacks were less accurate, and he wildly looked around, desperate to find where the attacks were coming from, only to receive another blow from another tug. Johnny Cuba was now blind.

Wildmask unsheathed Cerebum. It seemed to give off an eerie glow in the moonlight. This was her chance. She climbed up the same crane that Willowfern had attacked from. Zebedee desperately called out her name, but this time she didn't return. Johnny Cuba snarled, wildly and blindly let out a jet of flame, trying to find and kill her. Wildmask closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she is to die tonight, so be it. This was the danger of being a Rider. She felt a strong and cool energy in the air beside her. She opened her eyes, and saw the spirit of one of her ancestors in their battle form. It looked like frost sparkled on its paws, and the brightest flame was twinkling in its eyes. It was beautiful The very feeling it gave off told her who it was, Shadowpelt, her mother that she never got to meet. She was going to fight alongside her. Shadowpelt nodded. She was ready.

Wildmask bunched her muscles, and charged to the very edge of the crane. She leaped and slid onto Johnny Cuba's deck. Wildmask slashed Johnny Cuba's opposite cheek with Cerebum. The blade seemed to glow the moment blood made contact with it. She felt a surge of energy. That was when she discovered her blade's enchantment. Cerebum sucks the energy from her enemies, like how a vampire sucks on the blood of its victims. She could feel the thick and powerful muscles of the tramper flex beneath her blade. He was a powerful foe indeed. Despite the resistance, Cerebum sliced through Johnny Cuba's muscles like how a hot knife slices through butter. She quickly leaped out of the way, and scrabbled to get a grip on the steel bars on the crane just as Johnny Cuba snapped his jaws at her. She winced as the blood hit her face, but she quickly wiped it off before it could do any damage. She climbed up the side of the crane with Shadowpelt beside her.

Zebedee reached for Wildmask. It wasn't safe for her to be out in the open and exposed to Johnny Cuba. Johnny Cuba managed to finally land a blow onto Zebedee's flank. Zebedee howled, and slashed at Johnny Cuba's neck, barely missing the tramper's chest. He had no choice. He had to get Johnny Cuba out of the picture before he can retrieve Wildmask. The tugs slowly forced Johnny Cuba back out of the port.

Johnny Cuba bumped into the crane with his flank as Wildmask was climbing to the top. She lost her grip, and nearly fell. She grabbed onto the steel bars, and helplessly dangled from the crane with an angry Johnny Cuba fuming below. She felt Shadowpelt wrap her claws around her arms. They were cold as ice, but burned like the hottest flame. Shadowplet wasn't strong enough to pull her up. Shadowpelt let out a yelp, a desperate call for help.

Zebedee snapped around the moment he heard Wildmask, or what he thought was Wildmask, yelp. His Rider, his child, was in trouble. His heart nearly skipped a beat. Wildmask, his precious Rider, was dangling helplessly from the crane. Ignoring the pain in his side, he lunged and quickly reached out.

Wildmask felt her arms slip from her mother's vice grip. Wildmask heard Zebedee cry out her name. Shadowpelt closed her eyes, and Wildmask slipped out out of her grip. Wildmask screamed, and Zebedee quickly caught her in his claws. She looked up at Shadowpelt. Her strength was fading. She wouldn't be able to stick around much longer in this world. Wildmask scrambled up to Zebedee's wheel house with Cerebum unsheathed. She looked back at Sahdowpelt, and her mother nodded. She knew what she had to do. Shadowpelt used the last bit of her strength to leap into Zebedee's chest, sacrificing herself to rejuvenate him.

Zebedee's whole body suddenly went cold, and a rush of adrenaline, no a rush of power, burned through his veins like liquid fire. Rage went off like a war head in his mind, and he delivered powerful blow after powerful blow to the side of Johnny Cuba's head, leaving the rogue tramper in a daze.

Hercules just returned from a job overseas. His stomach was cramping. He was starving, but that was quickly pushed to the back of his mind when he picked up the stench of Johnny Cuba and fresh blood. Hunger turned to anger when he realized Johnny Cuba had entered the port. The tramper had crossed the line, and threatened his fellow Star Tugs. He growled and rushed to the scene.

Wildmask slashed at Johnny Cuba's side, draining his energy even further. She flinched when she heard a deafening ground-shaking roar. It was unlike any other she had ever heard before. It was deep, and riddled with power, fit for a king. Suddenly, a huge Star Tug rammed into Johnny Cuba, forcing the tramper back. She had never seen this tug before, but he was _huge_. The tugs forced Johnny Cuba back into Demder Rocks. He was trapped, just as how they had planned. Wildmask watched in awe as the the huge tug delivered powerful blow after powerful blow, easily crushing Johnny Cuba's ribs. Johnny Cuba slowly stopped fighting. The rogue tramper was wheezing. It was clear he wasn't going to make it. Blood had flooded his lungs, and his rib cage was shattered. He was left shaking, and softly whimpering. He knew what was coming.

Hercules managed to bring his temper back under control, and he gazed at the bloodied and beaten tramper. Johnny Cuba was suffering, and to leave him to slowly die was immoral, and against their code of honor. It was best to put Johnny Cuba out of his misery. Hercules raised a claw, ready to deliver the killing blow, but Zebedee stopped him.

"Let me have the honors Hercules. I want to set things straight with him." Zebedee met the Star Tug's gaze.

"Very well, Zebedee. Remember, make it quick, and treat him with respect." Hercules backed away, giving Zebedee the honors. Zebedee approached the rogue tramper. Johnny Cuba growled, but it was masked by the gurgling of the blood in his lungs and throat. Wildmask sheathed her blade and nodded at Johnny Cuba. He had fought well, and was a worthy opponent. Zebedee raised a huge claw, and delivered one last blow to Johnny Cuba's chest. Wildmask closed her eyes as she felt her mother leave them. Johnny Cuba's screech was cut short. The rogue tramper, slain by an old enemy. It was over.

A\N: Shadowpelt will be explained in another story with the engine Riders. Finally, Wildmask is safe for good. Next chapter will be coming up shortly!


	20. Chapter 20

A\N: Here's just the rest of it. The next chapter will just be fun facts about the story, so you won't have to read it. Let's continue on shall we?

The tugs returned home, and tended to each other's wounds. Zebedee had received a nasty gash on his side. It was no worse than a scratch to him, but it looked like a laceration to a human. He was exhausted. O.J's Rider cast a spell and healed his wounds. They itched quite a bit, but he knew better than to scratch them and reopen them. Wildmask was unharmed. Thank Neptune.

"Zebby?" Wildmask looked up at him.

"Yes little one?" Zebedee sighed. He was exhausted, but Wildmask was more important.

"D-did you see...mom? Like I did?" Wildmask turned back to her normal form. Zebedee blinked. Clearly she was more sensitive than he had previously thought. Shadowpelt truly was with them. He held back tears. He needed to stay strong for his Rider.

"No little one. What did she do?" Zebedee raised an eyebrow.

"She...fought beside me.. and held onto me when I was hanging from the crane. She leaped into you and used all the energy she had left to give you strength." Wildmask looked down at the ground. Zebedee's heart ached. That was exactly what she would have done to keep the port safe. She would sacrifice herself to protect everyone else. Wildmask yawned. It was late, and she had school tomorrow. He heaved himself onto land, and laid on his side, exposing his vulnerable and warm belly.

"Come on, you need to sleep, and you have school tomorrow." Zebedee's tow line twitched. Wildmask slowly made her way to him, sat down, and leaned back against his warm belly. He held her close with his tow line, and protectively curled around her, surrounding her with his immense warmth. He purred softly to soothe his child to sleep. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. He smiled gently. She was his Rider, and he would protect her for as long as he lives.

A\N: Well that's all folks! Notes are the next chapter feel free to check them out!


	21. Notes

A\N: This is just the notes. They are here to give you a glimpse as to what it was originally supposed to turn out.

This was originally supposed to be written in Wildamsk's POV, as in first person, but that would seem pretty bland.

Zebedee was originally supposed to devour the human worker alive to show just how terrifying a Z-Stack can be, but it was taken out for obvious reasons.

Shadowpelt was originally supposed to only be mentioned and not to appear, but it will be explained in the engine Rider stories.

Zorran was originally supposed to try to kill Wildmask, but that was taken out for obvious reasons.

Bluenose was originally supposed to have Drake as a Rider, but it made more sense if it was Sea Rogue to have him instead.

Wildmask's parents were originally supposed to remain unknown, but their identities were revealed to add depth to her background and plot.

Captain Zero was healed thanks to O.J's Rider, so he'll be released the next day. O.J's Rider is a great guy isn't he?

Zorran's title of grandfather was a last minute thing because I couldn't decide if I wanted her to have another uncle or grandfather.

This was started when I was in middle school, so yeah. I've been working on it for a long time.

The somewhat sequel will not be out for a long time, so...please be patient.

Well! That's it! It's finally done! See you later!


End file.
